Wish You Were Here
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: A songfic to the song "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne. Just follw the lyrics, listen to the song if you like, and you'll be good!


_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

It's true; Katie was naturally a strong spirited girl. Ever since she was young and able to talk, she had been hard headed and stubborn. Most people saw her as a tough girl, but not at all mean.

That was one of the things James loved most about her; her strong spirit. He found it admirable and beautiful, and it made her…her.

But that didn't mean it was sunshine and daisies all the time. Sometimes her hardness got in the way of things; even as simple as choosing a movie to watch or take out to order. And it wasn't pleasant, having a persistent girl around trying to make all the decisions _all the time_.

Although, Katie knew that James was unlike than any other guy she'd been with. He somehow got under her skin, and she couldn't shake him no matter how hard she tried. She guessed it was because she trusted him _long_ _before_ they developed feelings for one another.

It was different with him.

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

Somewhere through time she had put up walls, sheltering herself from heartbreak. She had been hurt in the past, and she _wasn't_ going there again. She couldn't.

But even if James didn't see it all the time, she cared about him. _A lot_. She worried about him, wondered about him, even loved him.

He strolled through those walls without even trying.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

She loved how he was, every little thing about him. She didn't care if he was slightly more conceited than others, or cared about his hair more than his life. She didn't care if people couldn't always see what made him so perfect, because _she_ could.

But the things she loved most were the little things. Like how he still ate dinosaur chicken nuggets with Carlos, or how he lit up more than anyone in the group when Gustavo presented a new song. How he combed his hair with his 'lucky comb', the way he strutted down the hall, even how his mouth twitched when something embarrassing happened to him.

But most of all; the way he said _I love you_. Those three words coming out of his mouth sent her up to cloud nine, and she felt the luckiest girl on earth.

But his love for her also made her scared. She was depending on him more than anyone, what if he left her for someone else? What if he woke up one day and decided he didn't love her anymore?

What if he died?

Those thoughts always made her cringe, and she knew deep in her heart that he would never leave her on purpose. Although that was sometimes clouded with insecurity and jealousy, and there was no controlling the last possibility.

He could be taken from her life at any moment, be it a car accident or illness, and that was the one thing she _wished_ she had control over.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

That's where Katie was now; sitting at the counter in their shared apartment. Alone.

She and James had a falling out in the previous hour, it starting of course with something she did. Like always. She had been difficult, and it became too much for him.

She didn't even remember what the fight was about. Something stupid like which cabinet the plates should be in. She closed her eyes, groaning and resting her head on the counter top. She had messed up…again.

It somehow spiraled down, getting into the deep stuff. She made a remark about being strong, and how she could _manage_ herself without him.

Like that was even possible.

"Do you know what you're problem is?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"You can't _trust_ anyone, not even me!" He exclaimed, slapping his hand down on the counter. "You shield yourself from getting hurt by people, but in the long run you just end up hurting yourself!"

She scoffed and turned away from him. "That's not even close to the truth."

"Oh isn't it?" He asked in mock curiosity. "What are you doing right now?"

She whipped around to face him, her eyes wide. He blew out a breath and took a step closer to her. "I get it; you don't want to end up heartbroken. Your dad left your family when you were young and your past boyfriends cheated on you-"

"Why would you bring _those_ up?" She asked, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"And you're scared because I don't have the best track record with women. But you know by now that I _love_ you. I've told you on multiple occasions, Katie!" He said matter-of-factly.

"And how do I know you're not just saying that?" She asked, looking up at him.

His mouth closed with an audible clap, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"After all these years and you think _that_? That I would lie to what, get you in bed?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Hasn't stopped guys in the past." She stated, pursing her lips.

He shook his head and chuckled with disbelief. "If you don't know by now that I'm not like those bastards who broke your heart, then maybe…" He glanced away for a second before meeting her gaze again.

"Then maybe this whole relationship is pointless."

With that he turned, grabbed his jacket, and disappeared through the door. She was rendered speechless, just standing in the middle of the room while staring at the spot he was standing in just moments before.

Katie groaned as the whole scene played through her head, bringing back the emotions and pain she'd felt right when it happened.

She screwed up. This wasn't like all the other times, this was different. She might've lost him forever, and it was all her fault for not _trusting_.

He was always there, when she came home from work or when she needed him for something that needed fixed. He was _always_ there; even she didn't want him to be.

_But right now I wish you were __**here**_

Now, when she wanted and needed him most, he wasn't there.

Suddenly something hit Katie, like a million bricks to her chest. Why was she just sitting here, feeling sorry for herself, when she could be going after him and fixing everything?

She was smarter than this.

In an instant she grabbed her keys and was in her car. Forget locking the door, the only thing that mattered was already out. And she was going to get him back.

She began speeding down the highway, when she realized that she had no idea where he was. He could be at Kendall's, Carlos', Logan's apartment. He could be at the Palm Woods, at a bar, in another state.

But then she knew.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

So many nights she and James just hopped in the car and let the road take them anywhere. It was a freeing feeling, and she was happy as long as she was with him.

But most all the time it took them to Rocque Records, and they had no idea why. James would complain, saying he'd already been there that day while working.

But Katie had laughed and shrugged, deciding not to question it and just bask in the irony. The dogs' torture had become a place they liked spending time in, and she loved that.

So that's why she pulled up to the familiar building, the giant sign that read _Rocque Records_ in the front. She smiled a bit at the sight, but then remembered why she was there. So she began searching the grounds with her eyes, searching for him.

And sure enough, there he was. Sitting at the same bench where they had gone before. She sighed in relief as she turned off the engine, stepped out and walked toward him.

His back was faced toward her, but he still heard her footsteps. "How did you know?"

She looked up at the starry sky, shrugging. "Fate has taken me here before, why not now?"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Why are you here, Katie?"

"Because I messed up." She confessed, standing behind him. "Big time."

He chuckled, slight bitterness laced in his tone. "Nice word play."

She smirked and looked down at her feet. "James, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, standing up and turning to face her, the bench in between them. "For not believing that I love you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Because I know that you love me. I do."

He sighed and looked away. "I don't know-"

"Look, I have problems." She stated, looking at him with her brown eyes. "I have trust issues. But to any problem, there's _always_ a solution."

"And what's that?" He asked, still not looking at her.

She showed a small smile. "You."

He met her gaze again, seeing her vulnerable smile. "I know I can be a handful. But, and I don't know _how_, but you put up with me. And I know that's no excuse to be mean to you whenever I feel like it. That just means that I have to work on it."

He glanced at the ground before into her eyes again. "And I would _love_ it if you were there with me. Because I don't think I can do it alone."

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

"I don't want to let you go, James Diamond." She said, a sad yet hopeful smile gracing her lips. "I love you."

For the first time that night, he smiled his charming and beautiful smile. Just the sight of it warmed her up, and she smiled back.

Without breaking eye contact, she walked forward and climbed over the bench that was blocking their way to each other. And in the next second, he was wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close to him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar and manly scent that _was_ James. "I love you too." He whispered, making her smile.

She looked up at him and kissed him passionately, showing just how much she cared for him in one touch of the lips.

Nothing could've made the moment more perfect.

_What I'd do to have you near_

She broke down those walls with an axe just for him. Just to have him near, because that's what she needed.

_I wish you were here_

And he would always be there.

**Wow, that came out longer than I expected! Haha**

**So this was requested by my friend, and I just couldn't turn it down. I love the song, love the pairing and love the idea. So I went with it! :)**

**I've read so many stories where James messes up and chases after Katie. So I decided to mix things up and turn it around, just for you guys! :P **

**And yes, I played the 'tough girl' card for Katie in this. Sometimes when authors do that, she's kinda annoying. NOT ALL THE TIME, just sometimes! Haha I hope I made her at least bearable in this…?**

**Read&review please! I've only done a few song fics in my time, so did I do it justice? Let me know!**

**P.S. This is obviously set sometime in the future, when she's over eighteen. If they're living together, of course right? So…yeah! :3**


End file.
